This application is based on and claims priority of Japanese Patent Application No. Hei 11-221488 filed on Aug. 9, 1999, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
BACKGROUND OF THE INVENTION
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument, for use with an endoscope to join walls of internal organs endoscopically.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, a percutaneous transhepatic cholangio drainage (PTBD) is used in an operation for a jaundice, which a part of a bile duct of a human being, that is closed by a lesion.
Recently, technology of the endoscope has progressed, so that endoscopic retrograde biliory drainage (ERBD) and endoscopic bilionasal drainage (ENBD) may be used for an operation for a closed jaundice.
The ERBD is a procedure to perorally insert an endoscope, and to insert a tubular stent tube inside the body through a channel of the endoscope. The tube is kept inside the body to open the closed bile duct and enable the drainage of bile.
A conventional stent for the inner-body is disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. Hei 6-7455, Hei 6-292730, and Hei 10-174720.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-7455 discloses a stent for the lumen including cellulose to cure a return of a stricture, and a method for producing the stent. The stent can be supplied to a portion of a stoppage or a stricture by means of a catheter.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 6-292730 discloses a stent comprises a hollow tube which has openings at both end portions thereof, and which has a series of slots. The stent expands an internal passage by inelastic deformation. The slots of its end portions are rounded so that they do not hurt the internal passage.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 10-174720 discloses a stent processed to have an outline to help keep an opening of the lumen. The stent has at least one support which has a first plane, a second plane, a third plane, and three rounded edges which are formed at a position where the first, second, and third plane meet, so that the stent does not hurt the lumen.
However, a conventional stent tube is composed of synthetic resin, so constituents of bile adhere to the inside of the stent tube, and the stent tube starts to thin down as time passes. Eventually, the constituents of the bile close the stent tube.
In a case where the stent tube has become closed, a procedure is needed to remove the stent tube, and replace the old stent with a new one using the endoscope.
That is, an endoscope procedure is required whenever the constituents of the bile close the stent tube. This problem troubles a patient.
The present invention made in consideration of the above mentioned problems is intended to provide an internal organ walls joining instrument comprises a first stationary part, a second stationary part, a first line member having a free end portion, a second line member, a stopper disposed between the free end portion of the first line member and the first stationary part such that the stopper can be moved along the first line member and kept at a certain position on the first line member, wherein the free end portion of the first line member passes through a through hole, which is formed in substantially the middle of a longitudinal direction of the first stationary part and is perpendicular to a longitudinal direction of the first stationary part, another end portion of the first line member is fixed to substantially the middle of a longitudinal direction of the second stationary part, one end portion of the second line member is fixed to an end portion of a longitudinal direction of the second stationary part, and another end portion of the second line member is coupled to an end portion of a longitudinal direction of the first stationary part.